Matchmaker Piper
by FaIIen Angel 128
Summary: Piper's friend, Annabeth, who Piper hasn't seen in years, moves to New York. Piper predicts a more-than-friends relationship between Annabeth and swim team captain Percy. When Piper's prediction is correct, everyone turns to 'Matchmaker Piper' for their relationships. (Rated T for language) AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: despite writing about these characters, my name is not Rick Riordan. I do not own these characters.**

Summary: Piper's friend from LA, Annabeth, who Piper hasn't seen in years, moves to New York. When Piper predicts a romance between Annabeth and swim team captain Percy Jackson – and it happens – everyone turns to Piper, wondering who their match is. Hence Piper's title of Matchmaker.

**A/N: My friend helped me come up with this idea. Kudos to her!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I winced as Piper's squeal – electronically magnified – reached my ears. "Really, Piper," I chided. "Those were my ears.

"Sorry," she squeaked. "But you're really moving?"

"It's OK, and yes."

"Ooh, cool!"

"I'm going to Goode High, ever heard of it?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's where I'm going."

"See ya."

"Bye." Piper hung up.

*page break*

"Annabeth, it's time to go!" my stepmom called.

"Okay. Be right there," I said. I grabbed my things and headed downstairs.

We boarded the plane that left for New York. I fell asleep until we touched down just outside of New York City.

*page break*

Tristan McLean – Piper's dad and movie star – let us buy one of the apartments that he owned. It coincidentally was right next to the McLean's main apartment. So when I opened the wrong door, Piper was completely fine with it.

In actuality Piper came _flying_ out. "Annie! You're here!"

"My name is not Annie," I growled.

"Nice to see you too," Piper grumbled.

"Sorry," I responded.

"'S OK. Besides, you got super-hot!"

"That's the byproduct of living in California," I mumbled. "Mind if I come in?"

"Nope. Let's introduce you to the other five, shall we?"

"Other five?"

"Mm-hm. Hey, guys, this is Annabeth. From left to right we have: Sparky, or Jason; Pachie, or Frank; Gem Girl, or Hazel; Flame Brain, or Leo; and Kelp Face – who is not here right now."

"He's on his way," Jason said.

"So is Pinecone Face," Piper said.

"Corpse Breath is gonna blow this joint," Hazel said, checking her texts.

"I never thought I'd hear that, ever, from your mouth, Hazel!" Leo said, guffawing.

"Nico texted those exact words to me."

"That kid has a messed up sense of humor," a voice said.

I cried out, "Thals!"

"Hey, Big Brain. Never thought I'd see you here, but whatevs."

"Whatevs. Really, Pinecone?"

"Corpse Breath is here." Piper watched the scene interestedly.

"Are there relationships?"

"Kelp Face and Jason are cousins. That makes Pinecone Kelp Face's cousin because Pinecone and Sparky are siblings. Frank's Kelp Face's distant cousin, and Nico is Gem's sister."

"Oh, okay. Are all of you single?"

"Gods, no," Piper laughed. "Jason and I are dating and so are Hazel and Frank. Percy and Leo are single but Leo's got his sights set. So the only truly single one is Percy."

"Oh, OK."

"Hey, guys! I'm back!"

"Hey, Kelp Face!" Jason yelled.

"Wassup, Sparky?" a boy asked, walking into the room, drying his black hair.

"Jeez, Kelpie, we've got visitors." Piper waggled her finger at him.

"Mm. Hi, Pine, yo, Corpse Breath. Hey, Piper, who's this?" he asked, pointing at me.

"It's rude to point, wrong finger, and I'm not deaf. My name is Annabeth Chase. You must be Kelp Face, seaweed brain."

"Oops." The room erupted into laughter as Kelp Face realized I was right. I smirked. "Sorry," he said. "I'm Percy Jackson, Wise Girl."

"'S OK," I said. "Wise Girl, huh? Could use some getting used to."

"I've gotta go," Thalia said. "See y'all around."

"I've got to go as well," Nico said. They left.

Frank's stomach growled. "Yo, Leo, it's six."

"Yeah, yeah, okay," Leo said, heading to the kitchen. "Are you a veggie, Big Brains?"

"I would hope not. I'm not vegetarian. Hate to say it, but my life would not be complete without bacon."

Percy cracked a smile. His eyes were sea green. He would be cute if he wasn't so annoying.

Leo quickly fixed tacos. We dug in. Percy inhaled his taco, then said, "I think that we should raise our numbers from six to seven."

"Sure," Piper said. "Gender imbalance."

I realized that Percy was kind of the leader of this group of six and he was inviting me to join.

"Mm." Hazel murmured assent at the same time as Frank, which caused both of them to blush.

Leo whooped. "Yeah, baby! More tacos for everyone!"

Jason shrugged and nodded. "Fine."

"Okay. Annabeth, you are officially a part of the Six – er, rather, the notorious Seven."

"Notorious means famous in a bad way," I pointed out.

I saw the sly look on Piper's face… like she was planning a prank or… oh, gods, no!

**A/N: Yay! Go Annabeth! This is going to be my first multi-chapter fanfiction ever… so please tell me what I can improve via that review thing down further! I didn't have much of the matchmaker quality in Piper this chapter. It'll be obvious later.**

**-FallenAngel**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Three reviews! I'll take 'em where I can get 'em **

**Okay, so, I forgot to list the pairings, so here they are: Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Leyna, and whatever other relationships you guys want! I take requests!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Annabeth does. I don't own the song Counting Stars either.**

**And now, with the story!**

**Annabeth POV**

_The Seven._ The name rolled around in my head like a marble as I burrowed under my covers, unable to sleep. Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Percy and I—I think that's right.

But there was a second marble rolling around in my head. This one seemed to be colored sea green – Percy Jackson. The second marble was moving faster... and causing me to lose sleep.

**Piper POV**

I was unable to sleep. I had my chin in my palm, my eyes open but unseeing – I was too far gone in the recesses of my own mind. My phone, sitting on my bedside table, buzzed. I jumped, startled. It was a text from Annabeth.

**Bold: Piper**

_Italics: Annabeth_

_Are you up, glamour girl?_

**What, u thought i was hunting elephants?**

_What about hunting Sparky?_

**Heh, very funny.**

_Mm-hm. I saw that look on your face, Piper. You planning to get us together?_

**What made u think that? It's not like kelpy's single or anything.**

_Yeah, yeah. Go ahead, prattle on._

**What does that even MEAN? Btw, u know u caught his eye. He fell pretty hard.**

_How do you know?_

**He stayed late.**

_And you didn't tell me because…?_

**I didn't want 2.**

_Dang it, Piper._

**Sorry.**

_It's OK. Can you text me their numbers?_

**Sure.**

I texted her the numbers.

_Got them. Thanks._

**Ur welcome.**

_Good night. I swear, Piper, I'll kill you._

**For what? Hunting elephants?**

_Hah. Good night._

**See ya, big brains.**

When I woke up, sunlight filtered through my tiny little bedroom window. Okay, not tiny, just small. I checked my phone – I had fallen asleep with it in my hand. There was a text from Jason.

**Bold: Piper**

_Italics: Jason_

_Yo, Pipes. Kelp Face and Pachie have a swim meet. U coming?_

**Yeah, hold on. I'll pick u all up.**

_Cool. See ya._

**Bye.**

I changed, quickly braided my hair, and then went over to Annabeth's place. Her room was undecorated, but painted a light blue color from when my sister, Drew, had lived with us.

Annabeth was already up. I stopped her from pulling on a gray long sleeved shirt, reminding her that we'd be at the pool for most of the day. I untangled Annabeth's hair while she applied a little makeup. We stepped out, Annabeth yelling at her stepmom that she'd be with me for the day.

We hopped into my bright orange minivan that was parked in the apartment complex's garage. "Come on, we can't be late," I said, swinging into the driver's seat.

"Okay." Annabeth sat next to me in the passenger's seat. "Really? Bright orange?"

"Yeah. Everyone looks for it. When we pull up, they come down and hop in."

"Oh." Annabeth looked out the window. "Who're we picking up first?"

"Pachie. Don't ask, I have no idea how he got that name."

"Jeez, you guys are weird."

"It's quite fun, actually." I pulled up in front of Frank's place. Frank came running down and loaded his bag into the trunk. He jumped into the trunk, pulled the door shut, then hopped over the back seat and buckled up.

"Annabeth, text Hazel. Tell her she should be at Leo's right now."

"Okay," Annabeth said. "Traffic?"

"Yeah. She's only a block away from him." I kept my eyes on the road.

I pulled into an open spot near Leo's apartment. Leo came running out, an elfish grin plastered on his elfish face. He and Hazel hopped into the car, Hazel crawling into the backseat with Frank. Leo sat in the middle of the middle.

"You know, Annabeth, you took Jason's spot." Leo leaned forward to mess with the radio dial, his long arm reaching past me.

"You could ask nicely," I said, pressing the power button for him. I switched through a few stations before I found a song. Annabeth, Hazel and I started singing.

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard, _

_Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars_

_I see this life like a swinging vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right_

_Doing the wrong thing_

_I feel something so wrong_

_Doing the right thing_

_I could lie, could lie, could lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_-

I turned the radio off as we pulled up in front of Sally Jackson's apartment. Sally Jackson is Percy's mom and she is incredibly freaking awesome. I honked the horn a couple times – Percy usually needs some encouragement.

Sally stuck her head out the window and waved at me. I rolled down my window and waved back. "Hi, Sally!" I yelled.

"Hey, Piper! I baked some cookies, Percy's bringing them down. Try not to eat too many, 'kay?"

"Sure thing, Sally." Percy burst out of the door. He tossed his bag at Frank, who dropped it into the trunk. Annabeth blushed as Percy sat behind her.

I grinned like a madman. There's nothing better than bringing potential couples together. I glanced back at Leo, who was fiddling with something I couldn't see.

"Yo, Leo, let's keep the grease down to a minimum."

"Okay, mother."

I shook my head as I parked in front of Jason and Thalia's apartment. Jason came down and opened the passenger door, only to see that Annabeth was sitting in it. He frowned and sat behind her, next to Leo.

I turned the radio back on as we headed to the pool.

_Back door cracked_

_We don't need a key_

_We get in for free_

_No VIP sleaze_

_Drink that Kool-Aid_

_Follow my lead_

_Now you're one of us_

_You're coming with me_

_It's time to kill the lights_

_And shut the DJ down_

_(This place about to)_

_Tonight we're taking over_

_No one's getting out_

_This place about to blow, blow_

_This place about to blow, blow_

_This place about to blow, blow_

_This place about to blow, blow_

_This place about to_

_Now what? (what?)_

_We're taking control_

_We get what we want_

_We do what you don't_

_Dirt and glitter cover the floor_

_We're pretty and sick_

_We're young and we're bored_

_It's time to lose your mind_

_And let the crazy out_

_(This place about to)_

_Tonight we're taking names_

_'Cause we don't mess around_

_This place about to blow, blow_

_This place about to blow, blow_

_This place about to blow, blow_

_This place about to blow, blow_

We continued singing until we got to the high school, where the pool was. I parked close to the entrance and we piled out, Frank and Percy grabbing their bags and warming up.

"Hey, Piper," Annabeth said. "Where are we sitting?"

"We have a permanently reserved spot, we're here so often. The janitor put signs up." I pointed.

"Whoa, you must be here a lot." Six lawn chairs were set up in a circle just outside of the pool doors. Small cardboard signs, nailed to the wall, read: _Reserved for the Six._

Annabeth marched up, her pen at the ready. She crossed out _Six _and, underneath, wrote _Seven._ She set up her own lawn chair – her stepmom had made her – which was a pale gray color. She sat down.

Piper sat next to her, in a dark green chair. "Yeah, we all have our own chairs. It's kind of like a council. Jason sits next to me, then Leo, then Hazel, Frank, and Percy."

Leo dropped into a red seat. Hazel collapsed into the purple chair next to his, dropping the cooler in the middle of the circle.

"Damn, that's so heavy," Hazel said, wiping her brow.

"Why did you volunteer then?" Jason asked, sitting in the yellow chair next to Piper.

"Three words: I. Don't. Know."

**Annabeth POV**

I was sitting in my gray chair when Percy came back, followed by Frank. They toweled their short hair off then sat down, completing the circle. Percy chuckled at my bold edit to the sign.

"Jeez, the janitor was quick on the uptake," Frank said.

Hazel slapped him. "Annabeth did that, you idiot."

Frank rubbed his face. "That hurt."

"That's what you get," Percy said. He rummaged around in the cooler and came up with a Coke. "Anyone else want soda? Oh, yeah, Mom made cookies."

"Yay!" Leo said, clapping his hands together.

"Hand sanitizer, Leo," Piper said.

"Oh, right. Thank you, Mother," Leo said as Piper squirted some out onto his hand.

Percy pulled out a bag of… what were those? They were blue and round…

"Cookies!" Percy said, handing them out. "Do you want one, Wise Girl?"

"I'll try one, Kelp-For-Brains."

Percy placed a cookie in her hand and pulled one out for himself. "Mom made enough for fourths."

"Only fourths?" Hazel groaned.

Percy smiled a lopsided half smile. "Just kidding. She made enough to feed an army." Was it her imagination, or did Percy glare at Jason?

"Thanks, Percy," I said. "These are really good."

"Thank the chef."

"Who would that be?"

"Mom."

"Hmm. Cool." I grabbed the cookie bag and took another cookie.

"Hey!" Percy protested, grabbing for the bag.

"Hmm, who should I give this to?" I asked. I tossed it to Hazel. She grinned and stole a cookie.

"Sorry, Hazel!" Frank said, grabbing for the bag. But it was already en route to Piper.

"I've got it!" Piper yelled.

"No, you don't," Jason said, snatching the bag from her. He tossed it back to Percy. "Nice try, Big Brains."

I pouted. "Not nice."

Piper burst out laughing. When she saw the look on my face she slapped a hand over her mouth and dissolved into silent giggles.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked. His expression was _hilarious._

"Nothing, Percy. Just the look on your face." Piper finished laughing.

A voice crackled to life over the loudspeaker. "Timer's meeting in five minutes, timer's meeting in five minutes."

"The meet's gonna start in about twenty." Leo grabbed a caffeinated Coke from the cooler.

"Oh no you didn't," I said. "Put that back _right now_ or I swear I'm gonna kick your ass into next week. You do _not_ need caffeine."

"Aww." Leo pouted, but obliged. He rummaged through the cooler and came up with a non-caffeinated Coke. "Hey, Annie, decaf or caffeinated?"

"Don't call me Annie," I growled. I could imagine my eyes getting darker and darker gray – never a good sign.

"Lay off," Leo said nervously. "Um, Annabeth…?"

I snatched the decaffeinated Coke from his hand, popped the top, and took a long drink.

"Ha ha," I said, grinning. "Payback for no reason whatsoever."

Leo shook his head and found another Coke in the cooler. "Not cool, Big Brains. Not cool."

**A/N: Two updates in one day! Well, one was at two in the morning, but… oh well.**

**I said this last time and I'll say it again! Please review in that boxy thingie down there! ↓ Also, if you are a guest **_**please**_** do not be rude – it's extremely annoying and hard to deal with. **

**AND, I said this at the top, I accept pairing suggestions! Love triangles are OK too!**

**-Fallen Angel 128**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not OneRepublic, Rick Riordan or Ke$ha. I do not own Counting Stars, Percy Jackson, or Blow. (I wish I did!)**

**A/N: Third chapter, commence!**

**Annabeth POV**

As we were talking, a girl stopped by. She had her hair up in a dark red swim cap, but I saw a little curl of dark brown hair behind her ear. The girl saw the edit to the cardboard sign and lifted an eyebrow.

"So the six became seven." She took her goggles off, showing her eyes, which were dark brown, the same color as her hair.

Leo stiffened. I heard him swear under his breath. Piper heard him too and covered for him. "Hi, Reyna," she said, waving. "This is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Reyna."

"Hello, Reyna," I said, shaking her hand.

"Hello, Annabeth." Reyna turned to Percy. "Mind if I have a cookie?"

"No, take one," Percy said, handing her a cookie.

"Thanks." Reyna turned and left, munching on her cookie.

Leo relaxed, but stared at her as she walked down the hall.

"Leo? Yo, Leo," Hazel said, waving her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Leo."

"Hmm? Hi, Hazel," Leo said.

I smirked. Piper laughed at my expression. "Leo likes someone," Piper teased.

"N-no," Leo stuttered, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Frank sniggered, then slapped a hand over his mouth and looked mortified.

Jason burst out laughing with Hazel. "Really, Frank? You _sniggered?"_

Percy laughed. "You guys," he said, pointing at Jason and Frank, "are being totally _hilarious._"

Piper smiled and shook her head, then looked past me and stiffened. "Rachel alert!" she hissed.

"Who's Rachel?" I looked around.

"Stop it! Just act normal." Piper started chatting with Hazel. Jason smiled and talked with Frank.

"So, Annabeth," Percy said. "What's up?"

"The ceiling," I said.

He nodded. "You lived in San Francisco before?"

"Yeah. That's where I met Thalia and Piper. Mr. McLean was shooting a film, and I met Thals at survival camp."

"Seems like something she would do," Percy said. "What film was Tristan doing?"

"I don't know. Pip never told me."

"You call her Pip?"

"Yeah. She asked me to call her that." I pulled out a notebook and a pencil and finished a doodle.

"Those are really good," Percy said, looking over at my drawings.

"Hey, Percy," another voice said.

"Oh, gods," Percy said. In a whisper he said, "My fanclub. They're biscuits."

"Watch your mouth." I looked down and stated another drawing. It was a drawing of the Empire State Building, which I could see from my bedroom.

"'Kay, whatever." Percy turned to his 'fanclub.'

"Hey, Rachel, and Carla, Sophie, and all the rest of you bitches, leave _now_."

"Yo, Percy, remember, '_biscuits,'_" Leo said, grabbing another cookie.

"Did you just call us _biscuits_?" a girl with red hair and brown eyes asked.

Percy stood up. "Yeah, Rachel. You're all biscuits, you half-donkeys."

"Who's this, Percy," Rachel said. I could feel her gaze burning into me.

I stood up. My fists clenched, and I could imagine my eyes getting darker. I ground out, "I. Don't. Appreciate. Being. Ignored."

"Ha, ha, ha," Percy laughed. "You just got on the bad side of Annabeth."

Rachel looked scared for just a moment, then recovered. "The bad side, mm? Can't wait to see what that looks like."

Piper had overheard the whole exchange. "When you're on her bad side," Piper said, glaring, "she'll make a plan. And her plans _never_ fail. Hey, Annabeth, remember that time you trapped Thalia?"

"Yeah," I said. "We were doing survival camp and I got her to fall into a hole. It was, like, ten feet deep."

"And Thals is not easily trapped, Rachel," Piper said. "You know that."

Rachel shuddered, apparently remembering a horrid memory. Maybe it was the look in my eyes. I don't know.

The fan girls warily stepped back, forming a semicircle. Frank, Leo, Jason, and Hazel stood up. Jason's blue eyes seemed to flash with lightning, and Hazel's golden eyes seemed to turn silver. I had no idea what was going on.

"Get out," we all growled at the same time.

Percy's fanclub backed off and ran down the hall, screaming. Rachel slipped on the slick floor and fell, knocking down the other girls like bowling pins.

"Hey, girls! Careful, the floor is wet!" I yelled after them.

Hazel smiled. "Sorry, Annabeth, those girls are biscuits. They get so annoying."

"No worries," I said cheerily. "I've dealt with worse."

Piper nodded. "Yeah, totally."

**Piper POV**

I took a cookie from the bag (thank the gods for Percy's mom) and ate it cheerily.

Percy stood up. "I've gotta go, I'm swimming now."

"Cool." Annabeth took a sip of Coke.

"Qué event?" Leo asked. When Annabeth looked at him weirdly, he said, "Oh, whoops. I grew up using Spanish and English together, so I slip up sometimes."

"'Kay." Annabeth doodled some more.

"Whatcha drawing?" I asked.

"Archway." She added statues of rearing horses flanking the arch.

"Mm, cool."

Percy swam really well, as did Frank. We made the rounds, dropping everybody off. Leo's hand, again, reached for the radio controls. When I turned them on, _It's Time _was halfway done.

_So this is where you fell_

_And I am left to sell_

_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_

_Right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand?_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand?_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_This road never looked so lonely_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly_

_To ashes, to ashes_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand?_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Don't you understand?_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

Hazel seemed to sing with a little more gusto than the other five. We dropped her and Leo off at Leo's apartment, where he lived with his half-siblings Nyssa and Jake.

When we dropped Percy off, Sally called down, "How was it? Did you like the cookies?"

"Yeah! We're coming up." I parked the car and motioned for Annabeth to follow.

Annabeth popped out. We headed up the stairs (the elevator was really slow in Percy's apartment complex) and Percy unlocked the door.

"Ladies first," Percy said.

I led Annabeth through the small living room and into the kitchen, where Sally was making dinner.

"Hello, Sally. Here's your bag." I handed her the cookie bag, which she smoothed out and put in a cabinet.

"Who're you?" Sally asked Annabeth.

"Finally, someone who actually acknowledges me. I'm Annabeth, you must be Ms. Jackson?"

"No need to call me that, Annabeth. Call me Sally."

"Okay, Ms. Jackson—erm, I mean Sally."

"That's better," Sally said.

We left the apartment, driving back to our place. "Yo, Annie-beth," I said, breaking the silence. "What do you think of Percy?"

Annabeth blushed furiously. "Um," she said. "I-I-"

I grinned. "Never mind, Big Brains."

"I don't like that smile on your face, Beauty Queen."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Mm, yeah."

Percy and Annabeth. What can I call them? Oh, I got it. Percabeth!

**A/N: I never knew Piper used words like **_**gusto**_**. Go Piper!**

**-Fai**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm not posting tomorrow (or tomorrow or the day after that or… well, you get the idea) – I have a HUGE homework assignment that doing with some classmates, plus assorted swim meets, practices, volleyball, etc. If I do post, then LUCKY YOU, huh?**

**Percy: Hey, Fai! Wait, you're not Frank.**

**Me: No, I'm not. Fai's my name.**

**Percy: Really? Did you change your name?**

**Me: No.**

**Annabeth: But anyways, for the disclaimer: Fai doesn't own Percy, I do.**

**Percy: Hey!**

**Me: Haha! Now for the story!**

**Percy POV**

The girl with the blonde princess curls and startling gray eyes… Annabeth. She was something, to say the least.

Some of my friends say I'm thickheaded, oblivious, and occasionally stupid. And I'll admit that's right (like the time I locked my stepfather's beers up and got in _huge_ trouble), but I can tell when I've stumbled upon a good chance.

As for what chance, I wasn't too sure. But that was part of the reason I invited her to join the Six.

**Piper POV**

I know that Percy had set his sights. As to how I'd get them together, I wasn't sure.

Jason texted me.

**Bold: Piper**

_**Bold Italics: Connor**_

**Bold Underline: Travis**

_Italics: Jason_

_Yo, Piper, what's up?_

**nothing much**

_Are you doing 'matchmaker queen' mode?_

**yeah, but its not really necessary – Percabeth will come to pass, i know it!**

_Percabeth?_

**Annabeth X Percy ship name.**

_Ship?_

**Go look it up.**

A few minutes passed, then Jason texted me back.

_Okay, I get it now._

**go spread the word. dont let anyone tell them.**

_KK. Should we start a group chat?_

**Kk? Rly? sure.**

_Making one…._

I received a text. _Yo, all of you, Matchmaker Piper is open for business! Watch as she gets Percy and Annabeth together!_

**Yo, Jason, not so exaggerated.**

_**Whoa! Wait, Annabeth? Who's Annabeth?**_

**Annabeths my friend from LA**

**What's she like?**

_She's really smart and nice._

**Is she really mean when she's angry?**

**Uh, yeah. She scared Rachel off.**

_**Ooh, scary.**_

**You 'Stoll' the words right outta my mouth, dear brother.**

**Not funny.**

_Are we going to ship this pair or not?_

_**Ship?**_

**What ship?**

**Go look it up.**

_Go look it up._

*Insert Line Break Here!*

**Thalia POV**

I received a string of texts from the Stoll brothers, Piper, and my incredibly annoying brother, Jason, about Percy and Annabeth.

I had to admit, they seemed like a good couple. So I texted them back.

**Bold: Piper**

_**Bold Italics: Connor**_

**Bold Underline: Travis**

Underline: Thalia

_Italics: Jason_

Yo, piper, good luck. 

_Piper!? You invited Pinecone Face?_

**What does it look like**

_Yeah you did._

You don't like me?

_No, um…_

Ha! It's ok though.

**Oh, brother/sister love.**

_**Bro, you're my brother.**_

**My point exactly.**

Um… im checking out now, ppls.

I pocketed my phone in the back pocket of my jeans and left my apartment. I stopped to buy a hot dog, then walked to the library, where I knew Annabeth would be.

I looked around in the library and found Annabeth in the architecture section. She was reading an enormous book but she was going really slowly – on account of her dyslexia, I assumed.

"Yo, Annie-Beth."

"Thals? What are you doing here?"

"Why, to check in on you. Haven't seen you in a long, long time, got some catching up to do."

Annabeth set the book down. "Okay, whaddya want to know?"

"First things first: Your love life."

"Jeez," Annabeth said. "You sound like Piper."

"Piper? Me?"

"Mm, yeah."

"Answer the question."

Annabeth looked at the ground between my feet. She looked up again and said, "Thals, you should either sit down or sit down. Your choice."

"I'll sit down." I sat down in a chair next to her.

She swiveled to face me. "I broke up with Chris after you left, he was moving to Seattle. I texted him and said we were over, and he called me a bunch of names. You know, not teasing or anything. Mean names." Annabeth looked sad.

"Then I met Luke. He was nice to me and he said he loved me. We kissed and I-I fell for him. But after a month of d-dating, Luke got really distant. That was when I m-met Kayla, who was also dating L-Luke. We both dumped him and beat him up, but fighting never takes that p-pain away.

"I was guarded after that. I didn't let anyone see my true self, never let anyone get close to me for fear of being left like a piece of t-trash. I was too proud. I thought I c-could go through l-life alone.

"Piper seemed to see right through that wall, that iron casing around my heart. Piper offered to be my friend, and we talked and went to class together. She let me see that I was worth something, but…"

She looked at me, her gray eyes wide and teary. "Thals, I don't want to be dumped again but I-I can't help myself."

"I hear you, sister," I said. I must've sounded hard and uncaring, because the younger girl widened her eyes even more. I rushed on. "Luke dated me, too, that good for nothing son of a bitch. He cheated on me, too, for a slutty whore."

Annabeth smiled, wiping unshed tears from her eyes. "Swearing in company of kids means nothing to you, huh, Thals."

I looked around and blushed – there was a mother with three kids sitting nearby. The mother was glaring daggers at me.

"Sorry, ma'am," I said.

Annabeth stifled her giggles. "I never thought I'd hear those words from your mouth."

"What words?" I asked. Some people say I can be just as oblivious as my cousin (read: Perseus Jackson) at times. Today was one of those times.

"'Sorry, ma'am,'" Annabeth mimicked. She dropped her voice. "Thals, what I told you is confidential, okay? You can't tell just anyone what I told you. Piper knows already, she was the one who helped me get through that pain." In a regular voice, she said, "You had more questions?"

"Oh, yeah," I said. "More questions. What's your stepmom like? I heard she's really nice."

"Yeah. She used to hate me, and the feeling was mutual. But my little brother - thank the gods for him - suggested that we should have a 'big person talk,' so we did. And now we're all good."

"Oh. Okay, so, what's up with Kelp Face? Hmm?"

"Wait, what? No! No! I refuse to answer!" Annabeth said loudly, gesticulating wildly.

"Okay. That's cool." I pretended that she had answered logically. "So you like him?"

"Wait, what? No! Stop it, Thals!" Annabeth, shoving me backwards.

I fell out of my chair, rolled backwards, stood up and dusted my jeans off. "I'm done torturing you now, Annie-bear, so I'll leave now."

I strolled out of the library (earning what I thought were a lot of weird looks from people – it's pretty weird to see a punk girl whistling with her hands in her pockets and smiling happily). I pulled out my phone, and texted Piper.

**Bold: Piper**

_Italics: Thalia_

_I think Annabeth likes Percy._

**Yay, thank u Thals**

_Ur welcome? Going 2 Kelpy's place. Sally says he needs to talk to me, apparently._

**Ok, got it.**

_Bye, see u later._

**Bye, ive got dance.**

I smiled. Piper hated her dance lessons – she said they made her "too pretty," which she hated.

I walked to Percy's house, which was a few blocks away.

**A/N: **

***cue dramatic music* Bom-bom-BOM! Totally a non-cliffy! **

**Sorry I haven't posted for the past few days. I'm probably not going to post for the next week or so, either. I'm so sorry! **

**If any of you people have a logical explanation for why Thalia was in San Francisco (I'm thinking that her mother was shooting the same movie as Piper's dad, but that wouldn't work because Piper and Thalia didn't meet until New York), you get a special shout-out! And maybe some digital cookies! (::) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Special shout-out to my real-life beta reader, Nutmeg! *awards digital cookies (::) (::) (::)* She's been really awesome and supportive! (No digital cookies for anyone 'cept Nutmeg! Where is everyone?)**

**Thalia: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, not Fai.**

**Me: Thanks for saying that, Thalia.**

**Percy: Who's this Rick Riordan you speak of? Don't I belong to Annabeth? *tilts head and looks confused***

**Me: He's… complicated, at least too complicated for **_**your**_** brain to follow, Kelp-for-Brains.**

**Sally Jackson POV**

A knock sounds on the door. "Ms. Jackson, its Thalia," a voice called. "Is the door unlocked?"

"Yeah, come right on in, sweetie," I called back. I heard the door open, and the twenty-two year old stepped through the door.

"Hi, Ms. Jackson. Is Percy here?"

"You don't need to call me that," I informed her. "But yes, Percy's in his room. Something about girls? I didn't want to talk to him because I figured you'd be over here anyways. Plus he locked the door."

Thalia frowned. "Percy, locking the door? That's not like him. Can I have a cookie?"

I nodded, opening the oven door. "It really isn't. So, how's work, sweetie?"

"You don't need to call me _sweetie_," Thalia said. "Thanks for the cookie. As for work, well, it's pretty much like normal. Yesterday I found a dinosaur bone and we're not quite sure what it's from. I'm here to do some research."

"Okay, okay," I said, relenting. "I won't call you _sweetie. _Why'd you choose archeology though?"

"You ask me that every time I come over, Sally. It was either doing archeology or being a roadie and honestly, I thought being a roadie was going to be too much work, hauling around boxes and stuff. Honestly," Thalia said, reaching for another cookie, "I wouldn't mind that kind of job, but it would probably not offer as many breaks as archeology does."

"Thalia, before you ruin that amazing figure of yours with my cookies, why don't you talk to Percy?"

"Oh, right. You should seriously consider opening a bakery," the younger woman called over her shoulder as she made her way out of the kitchen.

I shook my head. "I have my reasons, Thalia," I shouted back.

**Percy POV**

I heard a knock on the door and set down my guitar. "Yeah, mom?"

"Yo, dude, I'm not your mom, who is way awesomer than I will ever be. It's Thalia."

"Come on in," I said, opening the door.

The older girl (I still had trouble of thinking about her as twenty-two) surveyed my room distastefully. "It's a mess in here. Mind if I clean up?"

"I never do," I muttered, nodding.

"Cool." Thalia shut the door and started cleaning up my messy room. "So, girl problems?"

"How'd you know?"

"Your mother."

"Yeah. About that."

"What about it?" Thalia asked, picking up various clothing articles.

"Gods, how do I say it?" I put my guitar back in its case and made my bed, smoothing out the turquoise comforter.

"Annabeth." Thalia said the girl's name, tossing an armful of dirty clothes into a laundry basket.

"How'd you know?" I asked, feeling stupid that I'd asked the same question twice.

"It's pretty obvious."

"Jeez." I punched one of my pillows a couple of times.

"Mm-hmm. You got it pretty bad, huh?"

"Why do you always know everything?"

"Because I'm me and I'm an archeologist _and_ a really awesome person (but not nearly as awesome as your mother) _AND_ I'm a girl."

"So you're saying you know I have a crush because you're a freaking _girl_."

"Part of it, but not all of it," Thalia said, dumping out my shoebox of swimming ribbons and sorting them out by place.

"A freaking _girl_," I muttered under my breath. I then regretted it, seeing as my cousin has _extremely_ good hearing.

"Yes, a freaking _girl_," Thalia said. She closed the shoebox. "But because your crush is 'a freaking _girl,_'" she said, making air quotes, "she should know, right?"

"Damn it." I finished making my bed and turned to my tiny closet, folding and putting away the clean laundry.

"But she's not _me_ or an _archeologist_ so she doesn't know."

"That's better."

"Piper knows, too, because she's 'a freaking _girl,'_" again, the air quotes, "a go-to matchmaker, and a really awesome person (but not nearly as awesome as me _or_ your mother) _plus_ she's got the whole relationship thing down."

"Isn't being a matchmaker imply that you have the 'whole relationship thing' down?" I asked, using air quotes like Thalia had.

"You might not realize this but for all your so-called _thick-headedness_ you're actually quite smart. But anyways, yeah, kinda. She knows how to _make matches_ and _make relationships work_, which happen to be two different things."

"Thick-headedness, huh. Jeez. Now, will you leave, before I kill you?"

"No, you won't kill me." Thalia straightened my corkboard, which was decorated with tridents, blue paint and all of the contact information people had given me over the years.

"Are you sure?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.

"Actually, yes. I'm too much of a go to consultant for you – you probably couldn't bear to kill me," the older girl said, sitting on a bean bag in the corner.

"I wouldn't trust that," I said, laying down on the bed.

"I would, but I've got to leave now anyways so good luck now with your little, ah, predicament." The punk girl stood up to leave.

"'Bye, Pinecone Face," I called after her, teasing her about the time that Leo chucked a pinecone at her and she caught it in your mouth.

"You know I don't like that name, Kelp Face," she called back.

"I don't like that name, either, Dino Bones."

"Archeology is _not_ all about dinosaur bones! Goodbye!" she yelled, slamming the door shut. I smiled.

**Piper POV**

I pulled my phone out as it buzzed, checking my texts. There was a text from Thalia.

**Bold: Piper**

_Italics: Thalia_

_He likes her and she likes him. Now it's only a matter of time, but we all know how you don't like to wait, beauty queen. _

**no, i dont. how do we set them up**

_Truth or dare? Like, Seven style?_

**yeah sounds like fun. my place**

_I'll be right over._

I jumped out of my seat at the dining table where I had been playing a game of electronic chess (which I had been losing). I pulled all of the sofas in our spacious (at least for a New York apartment) back, creating a large open space.

"Pipes, what are you doing?" my dad called, looking over.

"Making room for TOD. You may want to leave."

"Why?"

"This one will be… interesting."

"Okay, Pipes. I'll go to my study." He stood up and left for the tiny guest bedroom that he called his study and I continued pulling the furniture back, careful to not leave any marks on the coffee table. I grabbed a bowl from the kitchen cabinet and filled it with wrapped candies like mints and Chinese White Rabbit rice candies.

I saw Annabeth sitting on her porch, doodling in a dark gray notebook. "Yo, Annabeth!" I yelled over the traffic. "Come on over!"

"Why?" she shouted back.

"Just get over here!"

"'Kay." Annabeth snapped her notebook shut and slipped the pencil into the spiral, then left the porch. A few seconds later, she showed up in my living room. "Why am I here?"

"Get ready for a game of Truth or Dare," I said, rubbing my hands together.

**A/N: So Thalia is an archeologist (not sure how that happened). **

**I WAS SO BUSY FOR THE LAST WEEK! Jeez, it's not even funny. **

**I got **_**so **_**much candy for **_**Halloween!**_** Like, a **_**ton! **_**I filled up a whole **_**pillowcase!**_** I'm gonna go crazy from **_**sugar!**_

**A few kinks I'm going to smooth out:**

**Frank's nickname is Pachie because he's an elephant pachyderm Pachie. Just so you all know.**

**Thalia is six years older than Jason, who is sixteen (sophomore year of high school). They're all sixteen except for Nico and Thalia. Nico's fourteen (eighth grade) and Thalia is twenty two (she graduated from college earlier this summer).**

**-FaIIenAngel128**


End file.
